Pam and Webcams
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: Just a little raunchy Emaya love fest.


_Two hours ago! Emily's POV_

_I was in heaven. I was sleeping in my warm bed with my girlfriend, in our shared apartment, with the entire day off of classes. I'm pretty sure I was smiling as she buried her head deeper into the crock of my neck. Oh my Maya. My sweet, sweet, sexy Maya. Even in her sleep, she can keep her hands off of me. Somehow during the night Maya maneuvered her way on top of me, both hand were cupped my breast. Then, the unthinkable happened._

_Ok, so this just might be the most uncomfortable moment of my life. My mom just stared at Maya in her bra and panties, mouth agape. I think Maya was frozen in place. I hadn't even noticed Maya was awake. I guess this is my entire fault. If I had told my mom that Maya was the college roommate that she had yet to meet, she would have been more cautious about opening my apartment doors. Then again, if I had told her she would have fought tooth and nail for me to reconsider._

_I was the first person to move. I threw Maya my silk robe and pushed my gorgeous girlfriend into our bathroom. Turning back around to my mother, she looked as though she was about to cry. _

"_Mom let me explain."_

"_No need__,__ you are not under my roof anymore. You can fornicate all you want." Pam spoke, clearly upset about catching her daughter kissing her half naked girlfriend. Pam turned on her heels, ready to leave the scene that she would have to pray to forget._

"_Mom, I'm sorry."_

"_I am too Emily, I am too." Pam said running her eyes over her daughter who stood without a shirt and frazzled hair. Pam shook her head in disappointment before walking out, leaving Emily embarrassed and hurt._

"So you're telling me Mrs. Fields walking in on you two naked, in your bed, with Maya's hands down your pant." Hanna laughed through her web cam at her friend hours away.

"For the last time, we were not naked Hanna and if we were how would she possibly put her hands down my pants?" Emily rolled her eyes at Hanna, not finding anything funny about her mother walking in on her and Maya.

"I don't know what you lesbians do."

"We do everything you do but only better." Maya said coming into the view of Emily's web cam. Emily turned around and watched her girlfriend face plant on the bed as if she was tired from a full day's work.

"What wrong baby?" Emily asked.

"Yeah baby, what the matter?" Hanna said in her baby voice causing Emily to give her a warning look to what she answered with her arms raised in defense.

"I don't feel good." Maya whined into the bed causing Hanna to bust out in a loud laugh at how different Maya was acting from the mega popular pothead she was in high school. Emily shut the laptop without even saying goodbye to her friend. "Everything just feels wrong."

"Why, did you eat peanuts again? I told you even if you got over your peanut allergy, you should still be careful."

"No that is not what's happening." Maya said flipping on her back. She leaned upwards, supporting her weight on her elbows. Emily raised her eyebrows as to ask her to continue telling her what the real problem was. "I'm going through withdrawals. It's been exactly twenty five hours since the last time I had sex with my girlfriend. I body can't take that kind of torture." Maya complained giving me some of the most intense eye sex.

Emily could not help but grin. Of course she wanted sex. Never mind my mom walking in on her feeling me up, Maya needed her sex. Almost as much as Emily needed hers.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you suffer?" Emily grinned, standing up from the computer desk and slowly stripping off her robe, playfully giving Maya a show. Maya is so flustered, she forgets to take her own robe off.

"Oh Emily...come on...it's time for you to tuck me it...and more." Maya says with a sly tone.

Emily stands there wearing a red lace bra that barely covers her breasts, and tiny red lace panties to go with it...Emily walks to the bed and then crawls over to Maya. Emily reaches out and pushes the robe to Maya's sides so that her bare breasts are exposed. Emily takes one in her hand and squeezes it softly. Maya begins to take her arms out of the sleeves of the robe and does so. Emily uses her other hand to take the robe and slides it out from under Maya, and off the bed. Emily then crawls up until she is face to face with Maya as she lays on top of her. The two go back to the kiss they bed each other goodnight with.

Emily's tongue makes its way into the open mouth of Maya St. Germain. Her tongue is met by Maya's and they start to swirl around each other as Maya and Emily's lips join together. Both women breathe into the kiss and at some point their lips part ways and their tongues tango in mid-air for a second before Emily crashes her lips back down onto Maya's. Maya reaches around Emily to pull her in closer, as well as undoing her bra.

Maya then rolls Emily onto her back, which in turn, puts Maya on top. Maya sits up, straddling the waist of Emily. Maya reaches down and pulls of Emily's bra. Maya then moves to Emily's side and gropes both breasts as she licks and nibbles on Emily's neck. As she finds all the sweet spots on Emily's neck, Maya massages Emily's breasts, running her finger tips across Emily's nipples before gently squeezing them. Maya licks up Emily's neck, up the side of her cheek, up and around her earlobe, back down her cheek, under her chin, up the opposite cheek, up and around the other earlobe, and back down the cheek. Maya continues to lick this V on Emily as she now starts to focus her hands on Emily's nipples. She puts Emily's nipples in between her fingers and starts to move her hands right to left, shaking Emily's tits.

Maya moves one leg over Emily's crotch area and can feel that Emily's panties are soaked. Maya soon returns to kissing Emily as she is in control. Deeply kissing Emily, her tongue goes all around her mouth and down Emily's throat as Emily's tongue strokes the bottom of Maya's tongue. As she does this, Maya is now pulling on Emily's erect nipples. Emily breaks there kiss and cries out...

"Oh Maya! Ay! I want you to fuck my pussy Maya!" Maya gets off the bed to re-position herself to be right in front of Emily. She then crawls in between her legs and grabs the top of Emily's panties with her teeth. Maya pulls down Emily's panties with her teeth.

Maya then crawls up so that her face is in Emily's cleavage. As if Emily's nipples weren't hard enough, now Maya takes Emily's left nipple and starts to suck on it as she uses her right hand to fondle Emily's right breast. Emily moans as Maya first starts to suck on her nipple. Maya takes her left hand and moves down Emily's body until it reaches her pussy.

Maya then takes two fingers and strokes Emily's pussy lips, taking as much wetness from them as she can. She brings up her hand to Emily's mouth and Emily starts to suck on Maya's fingers tasting herself. Maya starts to nibble on Emily's left nipple, tugging it up and around before having her tongue roll over it. Once Emily finishes sucking on Maya's fingers, Maya lowers them back in between Emily's legs, this time inserting her two fingers into Emily's pussy as Emily moans loudly. Maya now moves her head onto Emily's right breast. Emily then pushes Maya's head down onto her tit, feeding it to Maya. Maya right hand reaches around Emily and starts to rub Emily's side. Emily arches her back and lifts her ass up so that Maya can grab her ass cheek and squeeze it.

Maya soon increases the pace of her fingers in Emily's pussy and adds two more into the mix. Emily moves her head from side to side as more and more moans of Maya's name come from her mouth. Maya then moves her head down to join her fingers. Maya inserts her tongue into Emily's pussy to mix in with her four fingers.

Emily pushes Maya's head down into her pussy as she lies flat on her back again. Maya gets onto her knees and lifts up Emily's rear as she eats her out and fingers Emily's pussy. All the weight is now on Emily's shoulders as Maya has raised her lower body up. Maya removes her left hand and its love-juice covered fingers from Emily's pussy and sticks two of them up Emily's ass along with darting her tongue in and out of Emily's love-hole. Maya's right hand now moves to Emily's clit as she pinches and pulls, sending waves of pleasure through Emily's body...

"OOOH GOD! MAYA! AY! AH YEAH! MAYA FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE! GOD YES! I'M...I'M...OH GOD MAYA! I'M CUMMING!"

Emily's high pitched scream come into effect as she says and starts cumming. As that happens, Maya lowers Emily's lower body as Emily's cum flows into her mouth. Maya takes in all of it and keeps some in her mouth as she goes back up to Emily and kisses her passionately. Maya then gets off of Emily to let her catch her breath.

"...WOW...Maya...I can't believe...you made cum like that..." Emily panted.

"Well, I know what my baby needs...and what she wants," Maya replied.

Emily jumps onto Maya and begins to kiss her wildly. Emily breaks the kiss and licks all around Maya's neck as she takes each one of Maya's breasts and squeezes them in her hands. Emily then moves her face down to Maya's breasts and feasts on them like an animal. Popping Maya's left nipple into her mouth and smacking around her right breast before caressing it again. Emily then switches nipples and does the same procedure. Emily then re-positions herself so that her tits are hanging above Maya's. Emily drops down and starts to rub her nipples against Maya's. The two young women moan as the tip of their erect nipples meet with the opposite pair.

Emily's bigger breasts seem to engulf Maya's nipples, but breast on breast grinding continues as each moan gets louder between the two. As it does Emily goes back to kissing Maya as the moans of the two are exchanged in each others mouths, just like the spit. Emily breaks the kiss again and kneels in front of Maya's spread legs. Emily takes one of Maya's legs and bends it up towards Maya's head. When the one leg almost touches Maya's head, Emily puts her leg over Maya's body making sure their pussies touch. Emily's left over cum and Maya's wetness mix as the two women start to grind their pussies into each other. Emily then leans forward and starts to hump downwards on Maya's pussy with her own. The smacking sounds of the women are heard echoing in the room. Emily starts to hump faster and faster and harder and harder, causing Maya to moan and groan as each time Emily's pussy hits hers, she feels a jolt of pleasure, and with Emily's speed, she felt a lot of sweet pain. Soon Emily positioned herself so that her pussy would make direct contact with Maya's clit. As that happened Maya started to buck her hips up, giving her and Emily more pleasure.

"OH, OH, OH, Emillllllly...YES, YES, FUCK ME WITH YOUR PUSSY! FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEEEE!" Maya cried out in pleasure as she soon was rocked with an orgasm. With her pussy spasming upwards into Emily's pussy, Emily started to have another orgasm as well. Both women came onto each others pussies. Emily then turns herself into the 69 position to eat out the cum flowing out of Maya's pussy, and her own cum that gushed onto it. Maya did the same with Emily's pussy. Both women covered the other's pussy with their mouths and proceeded to suck out whatever cum they could. This eventually lead to both women experiencing another orgasm. The cum flows down each others throats.

Soon the two women lie almost motionless, their faces buried in the other's pussy.

"Oh...my...god...that...was amazing..." Maya said.

"I...I...I know..." replied Emily.

"Emily...I...I can't say that I..." Maya started.

"sssshhhhhhh...I understand...I feel the same way..." Emily interrupted.

"Your mom should walk in on us more often..." replied Maya.

"You got that right..." Emily said laughing...

"Damn I need a cigarette!" Both girls panicked at the voice of Hanna Marin. Their eyes went to the computer only to find that Emily forgot to turn of the web cam when she shut the computer.

To be continued...


End file.
